Come to the Forest at Night
by pikapaw12
Summary: Gillian's cat Rusty just ran away, and her now she's starting to have dreams about cats that live in the forest. The only way to find out what the dreams mean is go to the forest she is forbidden to go to...


**Even thought I'm sure there are lots of stories about Firestar's old owners (I actually wouldn't know I've never really looked at them all but there are over 16,000 so I'm pretty sure there's at least one) here's just one that I made up off hand. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rusty!" Gillian called out. To her it felt as if she were calling that name too many times that night.

"RUSTY!" She screamed it even louder that time but still, her cat wouldn't come. Which left Gillian staring out her back door into the yard. Where had her cat gone off to! For the past few days her cat, Rusty, had been acting weird, and not the usual cat weird like jumping onto furniture and scaring the dog, but just, well, weird. He would barely eat the food they put out for him, and he would no longer cuddle on Gillian's lap. Gillian and her parents took Rusty to the vet, but he said nothing was wrong with him. He wasn't sick, nor was he depressed. SO WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM! Gillian knew there was something going on with Rusty, she knew her cat, and she knew there had to be something. There had to be.

Gillian cupped her hands around eyes and pressed her face to the door. She squinted real hard to catch sight of Rusty, but she couldn't see him. It was dark outside after all, but Rusty's orange fur should have been easy to spot out. 'He's not in the garden.' Gillian thought 'Where could he be?' She looked over to the yard left to hers. That's where Benji live, a yard worker who once did the landscape for Gillian's front yard. He might have been a beefy guy, but he loved cats, he and his wife even had a black and white one named Smudge. She knew Rusty and Smudge liked to play together, perhaps he was in his yard?

She opened the door and stepped out into her backyard, the tall grass pricking at her bare ankles. She walked to the short fence dividing her and Benji's yard and looked across to see Smudge, but no Rusty. She cursed under her breath and looked at Smudge in the eyes. "Hey Smudgey! Have you seen Rusty?" Smudge turned his body around so his muzzle pointed toward the forest. Gillian gulped.

The forest.

Why exactly did the forest scare her? Gillian heard stories when she was younger about the forest and all of its mysteries. People said that the forest is full of dangerous animals such as foxes and badgers and wild cats. It was also littered with tons of mice. Gillian hates mice. Not only that but people would always tell her ghost stories that took place in the forest. Gillian didn't believe in any of them, but it still gave her the chills. And now that Rusty was in there it made her have more chills. What if he got taken by a fox or a wild cat?

She stepped toward the edge of her yard and climbed over the fence. She hesitated before putting her foot down on the rough soil. She didn't like it, but her cat was in there, she had to. Gillian took a few more steps before reaching the forested area behind the neighborhood. And all at once she felt a weird sensation. A gust of wind rushed by and rustled her short hair. Gillian heard the crinkling of leaves and looked down to realize they were being crushed. The wind was being created by something passing by, except there was nothing there.

All of a sudden something ringed in Gillian's ears. A million little tiny voices sounded about next to her. But she soon realized it wasn't voices, it was mewing, the yowling of dozens of cats. She glanced around. There wasn't a cat in sight. She immediately got the shivers. What was this weird sensation, and why could she feel it here, in the forest?

She ran back to her fence and quickly hopped over. The weird feeling stopped quickly and the wind stopped. She looked back at the forest and saw an orange figure advancing towards her; Rusty! "Rusty!" she exclaimed excitedly while bending down to pet her cat. Rusty just simply kept looking forward without any expression. He padded slowly inside, as if not wanting to go in.

Gillian sighed, for she knew she wouldn't wake up to same, cheery Rusty she usually did.

But little did she know, she wouldn't wake up to one at all.

* * *

**Well I hoped y'all liked that! I pretty much just made up my own characters as far as Rusty's/Firestar's owners and Smudge's owner but they don't really talk about them at all. **

**Oh by the way, the G in Gillian makes a J sound. Sometimes people pronounce it wrong because that's my cousin's name in real life. **

**Please review!**


End file.
